DI Mike Boycott
Detective Inspector Mike Boycott, is a Detective in the Punt Police Service. His Partner is DC Bruno Dickwell. Mike Boycott is played Louis Connell. Character Overview DI Mike Boycott was once a professional detective but now he is a selfish and arrogant detective, he speaks with a strong Yorkshian accent and loves to get drunk. Early Life Mike Boycott was born sometime in the Mid 1960s, his mother was a prostitute and his father got drunk a lot. Due to Mike's father being drunk a lot, he was heavily abusive towards him and his mother, this caused Mike to have a bad relationship with his father. Despite his mother being a prostitute, he got along fairly well with her, but hated how she would still "Do it" with other men, despite staying with his father. Mike Boycott was a troubled student in Primary School and High School, he was kicked out of high school in his 2nd year for assaulting a teacher because he was saying horrible things about his mother. The only subject Mike did enjoy was Art, however he was forced to change after he drew pictures of himself killing his father, he was then put into a Music class, which he hated. In his fourth year, he smarted up and fixed his attitude. He started to do better and teachers admired him for it. He then finished his GCE's with "Perfect Grades" and he went onto college, and soon got a degree in Law. Police Service Mike Boycott joined the Punt Police Service sometime in 1987, he started off with the rank Police Constable. He was very focused on his work and always got the job done, becoming one of the most respected and admired Policemen in the service. Sometime in early 1988 he saved the Chief Inspector from burning to death when the police station caught fire. He went on to earning many Commendations even got to appear on a TV show to talk about his work. Like any normal PC, he went around to different schools giving talks to the students and teachers, here he became recognized as a hero, with a lot of the children wanting to be like him. All his hard work as a PC soon earned him a promotion to the rank of Sergeant. Meeting and Working with Bruno Dickwell In mid 1988 sometime after he was promoted to Sergeant, he met PC Bruno Dickwell who was two years younger than him. The two were made partners and quickly became best friends since they worked well together, with Boycott showing and telling Dickwell his tricks and how to work professionally. The two were soon recognized as the best Police Partners and were often relied on when it came to dangerous criminals, with one important one being Charlie Hedgecutter. Dickwell like Boycott, showed good interest in his work, with many colleagues saying he is Boycott's equal. in March 1989 Boycott and Dickwell once saved a bunch of school children from being killed by armed robbers, which earned Boycott a promotion to Inspector. Unfortunately Dickwell did not get a promotion, this also shocked Boycott who demanded he earn a promotion as well, otherwise he would quit the service. The Commissioner granted Dickwell a promotion to Sergeant since he did not want to lose Boycott from the service. Service as a Detective In 1991 Inspector Mike Boycott soon gained the attention of Detective Chief Superintendent Skinner, who wanted to him to become a Detective, in order for Boycott to join, he would have to pass a test, Boycott did this test and passed, and moved from the Punt Police Service to the PCID (Punt Criminal Investigation Department) and became a Detective Constable. However this meant he would no longer be partners with Bruno Dickwell who was still a Police Sergeant. from 1991 to 1993 Dickwell fought hard to become a detective but the PCID took no interest in him. It was not until Dickwell managed to solve a serious murder crime, with the murderer turning out to be his uncle, the PCID offered him a spot in the department only if he passed the same test Boycott did. However Dickwell failed and could not try again for another year. By early 1995, Boycott was now a Detective Inspector, still admired by his fellow colleagues. Between the years of 1991 and 1995, Boycott solved many notorious crime and put many dangerous criminals behind bars. He had a partner called Joe Pinkman, who he hated, mainly because he was gay and Joe had an attraction to Boycott, and was even close to being raped by him. However Boycott told his Chief this and Pinkman was sacked and forced to quit, but this did not stop his attraction to Boycott. In mid 1995 Bruno Dickwell managed to pass his test and become a Detective Constable, and was made Boycott's partner again, much to the joy of both of them. Once again, the two detectives took down many criminals. In June 1996, Boycott and Dickwell arrived at a house fire and because the fire brigade were being delayed due to heavy traffic, the two had to go in and save the family and a police officer who was trying to save the family. Boycott got the family out whilst Dickwell went after the police officer. Once Boycott got the family out safe, he knew something was not right as Dickwell should have been out by now, Boycott went back in even though the fire started to burn his clothes but would not let his best friend or another police officer die. He then found them and picked both of them up and carried them out, just before the house collapsed. Both Boycott and Dickwell were honored as heroes and both received a knighthood from the Queen and a promotion from their chief. Boycott was promoted to Detective Chief Inspector, whilst Dickwell was promoted to Detective Sergeant. Downfall and Demotion In 1999, both detectives became a bit more aggressive towards other Detectives and Police officers and soon towards each other. They had gotten too into their work and this made them angry more. Due to their aggression, they started to become hated by other detectives. Detective Chief Superintendent Skinner decided to used this as an advantage to get rid of them, having started to become jealous of their publicity. He later assigned the two detectives of finding a corrupt detective (But little did they know, Skinner was the one they were looking for). Boycott and Dickwell made a deal with someone who claimed to know who the corrupt detective was. They would bring him over providing they buy the guy a KFC. The two did this, however the two were framed and people thought they were the corrupt detectives, this was due to the fact that the body delivered was a normal detective who was beaten up and covered in blood. When the two detectives saw the body and knew it could not be him, the two got into a fight over whose idea it was to agree with the deal and made each other suffer an accident. Boycott slammed Dickwell's head into the car, this made him lose some intelligence and act a bit idiotic and forgetful, after Dickwell got back up, he pushed Boycott into a electric fence, Boycott suffered a serious electric shock which made him become addicted to alcohol and made him have a more horrible attitude. When police arrived at the scene, they thought that Boycott and Dickwell had attacked the detective leading the police to believe that the detectives are the corrupt ones. The two detectives were brought in for questioning, however due to a lack of evidence, the police could not say they were the corrupt ones, however due to assaulting each other, Skinner could only have them suspended and when they came back, they were demoted, Boycott was back to Detective Inspector and Dickwell was back to Detective Constable. Sketches Personality Quotes Gallery Trivia